A procura de um amor
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Depois de alguns relacionamentos turbulentos, ela decide começar uma nova caçada, a procura de seu verdadeiro amor e comprovar (ou não) que todos têm alguém ao qual estão destinados...
1. Nota da Autora

Nome: A procura de um amor

Gênero: Comédia/Romance

Autora: Sabrina Potter

Contato: 

Nota da autora: Essa é uma n/a um pouquinho grande, mas eu recomendo para que você leiam. Aqui tem a explicação de muita coisa, vai por mim, é meio chato, mas é fundamental.

A idéia surgiu quando eu estava indo pra cozinha pra fazer um lanche – sei, ridículo, mas é verdade – e eu comecei a falar em inglês – eu gosto de treinar e tudo fica mais fácil porque fica mais parecido com o original – e umas cenas doidas (põe doido nisso) começaram a se formar e aqui estou eu!

É totalmente, incrivelmente H/H e eu realmente gostei da idéia – talvez seja porque essa é a única que realmente prestou em todos esses anos da minha existência.

Agora, ou melhor, quando vocês verem o tamanho de cada capítulo vão se perguntar porque de serem pequenos, e eu tenho uma boa explicação!

Bem, eu to cansada de me matar pensando em 9/15 páginas pra um capítulo, sabe, isso ACABA com o Tico e Teco – meus neurônios – e sabe eles se esforçaram muito nesse ano e até em casa fazer uma maldade com os dois, sejamos sinceros, é muita sacanagem.

Sem falar que, depois de passar um bom tempo lendo fic em inglês eu adorei como eles escrevem. Tipo, eles fazem 3 páginas pra um capítulo, atualizam rápido – diariamente ou de dois em dois dias -, te deixam no suspense, e você nunca precisa xingar o autor porque demorou pra atualizar!!!

Pelo menos, isso vai me ajudar a não ficar com bloqueio, e muito menos demorar 6 meses pra terminar essa short, porque deve ter no min. 10, max. 15 capítulos e eu vou poder atualizar sempre com freqüência – isso se eu não tiver problemas com o computador.

Outra pergunta que provavelmente vai vir: Esta fic é baseada em um filme, livro?

Boa pergunta, e é baseada em filmes, series (Felicity). A idéia é minha, não adaptei de lugar nenhum, mas acho que são todas as comedias românticas, todos os livros sobre o assunto, e todos os meus sonhos (não me pergunte sobre eles, são assustadoramente bizarros) que passaram por mim e que juntaram em toda essa confusão que eu chamo carinhosamente de fic!

Ah! Outra coisa, essa fic é contada por três pontos de vista diferente por isso os "ele","ela", "eles"... no inicio dos capítulos...

Boa leitura e deixe comentários, ok?

Beijos – Drica que arranjou mais três sarnas (fics) pra se coçar...


	2. Capítulo I

A PROCURA DE UM AMOR

(Ela)

"Você está procurando sua alma gêmea, aquela pessoa que te acompanhara para o resto da sua vida até que um de vocês morra?"

- Não gostei desse.

- Porque, Ginny?

- Já começa agourando a relação! Parece mais uma predição da velha Sibila!

- Pra você comprar a ela, realmente a coisa não está lá muito boa.

- Eu acho que a melhor forma de encontrarmos alguém não está no jornal, Mione, a coisa é sair, é que sei lá...Você já pensou como isso vai soar no futuro? – Hermione deixou de ler o jornal e olhou para Ginny, um ponto de interrogação na sua testa. – Sabe, eu não quero chegar pros meus netos e dizer que eu conheci o avô deles em um lugar chamado "cantinho dos encalhados" ou algo do tipo, queria que fosse um pouco mais mágico e...

- Onde tem isso? – Perguntou Hermione passando o dedo indicador pelo jornal, procurando pelo lugar intitulado por Ginny.

- Acontece que não existe esse lugar, deve haver parecidos, mas esse "cantinho" não existe! – Disse Ginny pegando o jornal e o atirando para longe de Hermione que deixou um "ah" em desanimo escapar. – Eu que inventei... – confessou entediada. Hermione sorriu.

- Sabe, você se sairia bem no ramo...

- Acho que a parte que eu não tenho desde a escola um relacionamento bom não ajuda. – Comentou. – Mas como eu ia dizendo... – Hermione desviou o olhar da amiga e passou a olhar tristemente para fora da janela, acompanhando os primeiros flocos de neve caírem no jardim bem cuidado da casa. – A história perfeita seria algo mais feliz do que recorrer a uma agencia de encontros cheio de mulheres e homens acabados porque seu último relacionamento não foi lá essas coisas e agora se acham incapazes de ter algo mais a sério por vergonha ou...

- Decepções amorosas – acrescentou Hermione penosamente agora olhando para a amiga com os olhos cheios de água.

"Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, não devia mesmo!", pensou Ginny abraçando Hermione com força.

- Me desculpe, Hermione. Eu sou péssima com essas coisas e ... diz que me perdoa? – pediu Ginny quase chorando também, situações como aquela em que uma de suas amigas se encontrava triste sempre a deixava emocionada, principalmente, quando ela cometia a burrada de falar a coisa errada na hora errada.

- Eu te perdôo, Ginny, não há motivos para se desculpar. – Disse Hermione secando as lágrimas e fugindo do abraço da amiga, dando um sorriso amarelo e recobrando a postura. Ginny fez o mesmo.

- Então eu posso te encontrar amanhã em frente ao shopping, ok? Há uma matine perto de lá, podemos ir lá e quem sabe não voltamos para casa com o futuro pai dos nossos filhos? Somos jovens e bonitas! Não morreremos sozinhas – disse tentando se convencer das próprias palavras, esperando que Hermione não tivesse percebido que não estava tão convicta assim. – Vai ser melhor assim, pra mim, pra você, pra nós. – Disse dando um beijinho na testa de Hermione e deixando a amiga sozinha em seu quarto.

Se foi melhor assim?

Bem, eu nunca soube porque depois daquela noite eu nunca mais vi Ginny Weasley, sabe, algo no que ela me falou sobre "mulheres e homens acabados que não tiveram lá muitos bons relacionamentos" tinha me tocado de alguma forma. Será que era essa a visão que ela tinha de mim?

Eu não queria ser mais uma mulher a pertencer a esse grupo e na verdade, eu não sabia exatamente o porque de também não o fazer, afinal, não era eu que me encontrava na mesma situação?

Eu sei que disse para Ginny que a perdoava, e de fato eu o fiz assim que o disse, mas eu não esqueci, era difícil esquecer uma coisa daquelas.

Sei que de uma forma é algo consideravelmente pequeno e não tinha lá muita importância comparado a outros grandes problemas e agora eu posso ver isso, mas eu mereço um desconto. Eu tinha 18 anos, estava em depressão, havia um outro mundo completamente diferente do que eu estava habituada me esperando fora do meu quarto, estava enfrentando a minha primeira decepção amorosa e parecia que todos aqueles ao meu redor não conseguiam ver o que eu realmente era, o que eu sou, nem ao menos minha melhor amiga.

Todos estavam sempre presos a imagem de garota estudiosa e responsável que era capaz de fazer tudo para atingir seus objetivos sem perceber que eu era insegura, mas até do que eles e que eu tinha medo do que me esperava, do que esperavam de mim, que eu tinha sonhos como qualquer garota da minha idade e que eu não era tão intocável, insensível como eles pensavam.

E quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que vai ser sempre assim, pelo menos até quando eu achar alguém que me entenda.

Espero que Ginny tenha encontrado o cara perfeito e que todos lá estejam melhor do que eu.

Eles não me deixaram de lado, pelo contrario, deram muito apoio nessa fase de transição e era exatamente o que eu não queria. Eu sabia que tinha chegado a minha hora de enfrentar tudo por minha conta.

As cartas continuaram a chegar por um ano, depois eles se cansaram, eu me cansaria principalmente se não tivesse nem ao menos minhas cartas abertas e pra ser sincera, eu tenho certeza que eles entenderam. Eu precisava planejar a minha vida sem eles, de se preocupar comigo mesma, de fazer minhas próprias escolhas...

Hermione parou de falar, ouvindo passos na escada que se estenderam para o corredor e então para a porta do seu quarto.

- Docinho, se banho já está pronto e seu lanche na mesa. Eu vou sair e já já volto, vou buscar seu pai no médico.

- Ok, mãe. – Gritou, virando-se novamente para o pedaço de pergaminho.

Talvez eu não seja lá muito dependente, mas – ela parou com a ponta da pena no pergaminho – ok, deixe isso pra lá. Afinal, isso aqui é só um diário mesmo e só eu vou ler! De qualquer forma, se isso algum dia cair nas suas mãos, bem, bom proveito ou seria meus pêsames? Porque acabou de pegar o diário mais chato de toda a sua vida, mas se quiser continuar e ver a minha história de um ponto de vista totalmente diferente, boa sorte, é a história mais chata que dá vontade de chorar – pelo menos pra mim que faço parte dela – e de certa forma até engraçada – se é isso o que você acha da tragédia dos outros.

A propósito, (acho que todo diário tem isso – esse é o meu primeiro em todos esses anos), meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, 25 anos, vivendo com os pais, um gato e 16 ursinhos de pelúcia, solteira (como se isso não estivesse na cara) e bem, eu estou a procura de um amor.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capitulo II**

(Ela)

- Ok, senhorita, me fale agora um pouco sobre você.

- Mais do que eu já falei?

- Ah, aquilo? Foram só os procedimentos básicos, nome, endereço, telefone...Estou falando da sua vida pessoal.

- Porque?

- Não seja bobinha! – Disse a senhora batendo levemente na bochecha de Hermione. – Você está procurando um homem, ele precisa saber um pouco mais de você, é assim que funciona as coisas.

- Ok. Eu vivo com meus pais desde que, bem, desde que eu me entendo por gente.

- Isso não faz muito tempo, faz?

- O que?

- Nada, somente algo para descontrair.

- Ah...Sim...er... eu amo gatos, mas só tenho um, o nome dele é Bichento.

- É melhor ele escolher o nome dos filhos... – murmurou.

- Pode repetir. por favor?

- Deseja ter filhos? Quantos e mais ou menos com que idade?

- Um casal e daqui uns 3 anos se tudo correr bem.

- E você resiste a tudo isso? Com toda essa...hmmm....massa muscular?

- Vai a você-sabe-aonde!

- Irritada...

- Ok, Mari, pode parando que eu já me cansei da brincadeira! – Disse levantando-se da poltrona de coro e encarando a amiga.

- Você falou o que "me ajude a responder a entrevista" e é exatamente isso o que eu estou fazendo.

- E quanto os comentários pessoais?

- Eu estou me colocando no lugar da pessoa que irá fazer isso com você, a entrevista, é claro, mas eu to expondo os pensamentos deles já que eles não podem fazer ou são despedidos, ou ganham uma bolsada... não me olha com essa cara! Você pediu ajuda, aqui estou eu.

- E como eu me arrependo.

- Deixe de ser tímida e me fale, ultimo namorado ou namorada caso preferir. Eu já falei pra não me olhar assim! – Disse vendo Hermione lhe mandar um olhar mortal, as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Quanto tempo durou, como foi, porque terminaram. – Disse séria, tirando os óculos e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esperando uma reação de Hermione.

E aí está o meu ponto fraco. Em todos os meus 25 anos de vida, eu sempre tive uma certa facilidade para responder perguntas, das mais fácies as mais difíceis, menos quando o assunto era a minha vida particular, ou melhor, quando eram sobre relacionamentos.

Para ser sincera, nem sei se eu posso dizer que eu já tive um, eu posso lhe falar, sem olhar no dicionário, qual é a definição perfeita da palavra, mas na pratica, como é realmente ter um, a situação muda e drasticamente.

Eu já tive amigos e ainda mantenho alguns até hoje, tenho um bom relacionamento com a minha família (tudo menos quando a Sra. Granger cisma em me apresentar para um dos sócios do papai, que eu estou encalhada, eu sei disso, mas precisar da ajuda da minha mãe? Isso é humilhante), mas nenhum que tenha a palavra amor, ou derivados da palavra. Deprimente. Eu sei.

Eu já tive dias melhores. Dias que agora me parecem beeem distante, até mesmo difíceis de acreditar.

Antigamente (ah meu deus, estou falando como a minha vó), quando eu passava na rua tinham aqueles pedreiros gordos e feios, ridículos é a melhor palavra pra definir o conjunto em si, que assobiavam pra mim. Okay, eu sei, isso é nojento, eu poderia ser filha de um deles, mas de qualquer modo isso ainda era uma pista de que eu não tinha sido esquecida até pelos homens mais deploráveis, que a vista de alguém (mesmo sendo tão argh...!!!) eu ainda era aceitável, mas agora nem isso!

Bons tempos eram aqueles!

Não que eu aceitasse convite de pedreiro (se fosse bonito, até ia, mas não eram!), mas só o fato de esnobar me deixava feliz, saber que eu era desejada (eu to com medo de mim mesma) e que eu ainda podia recusar e ter minha alto estima lá em cima, talvez toda a mulher debaixo de todo a maquiagem e bijuteria fique um pouco feliz mesmo que ache a cena um tanto ridícula (o que cá entre nós, é)...

Mas agora... nem isso!

Eles passam, olham uma vez, mais uma e riem! Caem na gargalhada! Se esbaldam e saem apontando pra mim ou falando "olha a gordinha, pessoal, será que ela cai nesse bueiro e sai rolando ladeira abaixo?" e tem também aqueles pestinhas (entende-se por alunos da creche em frente ao meu prédio) que ficam correndo de mim, como se eu comesse crianças indefesas (não que elas sejam, as pestes jogam aquelas massinhas, que tem um cheiro pior do que a minha vó, em mim quando eu chego muito perto!).

As pessoas daqui do prédio não fazem nada desse tipo comigo, eles pensam que eu me transformei nisso por causa de uma doença, e bem, de certa forma, essa desculpa é bem tragável, afinal, depressão pode ser considerada um doença, não pode?

Acho que estou destinada a morrer velha, chata, feia, porém não virgem! Isso deve valer um pouco, não? E também há a possibilidade de ficar cuidado de velhinhos depravados pelo resto da vida, afinal, há quanto tempo eles não põem o pé na rua? Os olhos deles, eu comparada a sra Richartz, sou um baita mulherão... ok, mentira, a única diferença é que eu tenho um rostinho mais bonitinho (é porque não tenho aquela coisa nojenta em cima do meu nariz e nem barba), porque só faltam mais uns 15 kg – que eu infelizmente devo ganhar no final do ano com todas aquelas guloseimas - para ficarmos quites.

Relacionamentos... bem, eu não acho que se possa considerar nenhum desses casos como um, mas o mais próximo que eu cheguei perto de um foram esses:

Primeiro: o antigo dono da loja de doces.

Ele parecia gostar de mim, mas sobre correr atrás de mim isso se deve ao fato de que ele sempre colocava uns docinhos a mais pra mim, eu pensando que ele não estava cobrando nada aceitava na boa vontade, afinal, quem recusa gentilezas assim? Não demorou muito, ele me vem com uma continha, para não dizer o contrario, cobrando os doces que eu tinha aceitado, aquilo era uma estratégia de marketing que ele usava e costumava se dar bem,mas não com Hermione Granger. Ele fez um teatro quando o ameacei dizendo o colocaria na justiça, aquele velho safado, já tinha tudo programado.

≈≈≈≈ fashblack ≈≈≈≈

- E quem vai acreditar em você? – Ele perguntou, rindo.

- A justiça, é claro! Eu tenho a ficha limpa.

- Quem os garante que você não é somente uma jovem bonita e interesseira querendo dar um golpe em um velho e pobre dono de doces? Eu sou incapaz de matar uma mosca aos olhos dos outros, quanto mais, ameaçar uma pessoa. – Disse em um tom doce e ao mesmo tempo falso.

≈≈≈≈ fim de fashblack≈≈≈≈

Eu não o coloquei na justiça, também eu não voltei na loja dele e muito menos paguei, e por isso ele ficava me esperando na janela todo o dia, mas sempre voltava de mãos abanando. É, realmente o termo 'correr atrás' não se encaixa muito bem, era uma verdadeira perseguição. Graças a Deus que ele não demorou muito nesse mundo...

Segundo: O filho da vizinha

Uma verdadeira gracinha, loirinho com olhos azuis e carinha de bebê, bem magrinho, devo admitir, um esbarram e já ia no chão, mas lindo e Merlin sabe como foi difícil dizer não quando ele falou sobre casamento! Não é uma graça?

Mas eu fui forte e recusei, acho que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu desfazia aquilo (como se não fosse contra a lei �). Outro problema também que tinha, e seria o fim do nosso hmm... relacionamento, seria o ciúmes!

Tão pequeno e tão ciumento! Sempre ficava vermelho de raiva quando outro rapaz chegava perto de mim e também me perseguia, era só me ver subindo essa bendita escada – que eu amaldiçôo todo o dia - e corria atrás de mim com a cara de cão sem dono mais linda que eu já vi!

Vocês devem estar falando: - Que idiota! Como deixa um cara desses passar?!

Bem, ele tinha 5 anos e eu tenho serias duvidas se ele realmente me amava, acho que era somente por causa dos doces que eu dividia com ele, e o ciúmes também vinham daí... como era guloso, acho que o pensamento de eu dar os doces destinados a ele para outra pessoa seria capaz de mata-lo!

Terceiro: Miguel, cara da locadora.

Feiiiiio de dar dó, mas um verdadeiro _gentleman (cavaleiro)_...

Bom gosto para filmes, interessado nos acontecimentos do país e do mundo, também queria conhecer o mundo, caseiro, mas muito comunicativo, um bom ouvinte também, e o único homem que eu conheço que chorou do começo ao fim ao ver Titanic.

Ele seria somente uma diversão, assim por dizer, eu podia juntar os pontos no rosto dele e tantas espinhas! Eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas eu não conseguia desviar os olhos daquelas coisas grandes, vermelhas e nojentas... Me arrepio só de pensar!

Mas foi melhor para os dois, primeiro, porque se um de meus namorados me trocasse por um homem seria o fim pra mim, e ele agora tem alguém que o ama de verdade, e agora, com essa mudança repentina ele se veste bem melhor, devo dizer, melhor do que eu.

Ele era meio que a gata borralheira que encontrou o príncipe encantado (Carlão da padaria).

Quarto e último: o senhor Granger

Bem, para esse eu devo uma boa explicação.

Meu pai não me ama ou tem interesse em mim _desta_ maneira, pelo amor de Morgana, como é que alguém pode cogitar essa possibilidade?!

Mas em todos esses anos, ele é o único que continua a me dar amor e apoio incondicional, já me viu nos melhores e piores momentos, trocou a minha fralda (isso deve ter sido horrível) e mesmo assim, nem por causa das nossas brigas ou minhas burradas deixou de me amar em nenhum minuto (palavras dele).

Ele sabe exatamente como é o meu sorvete preferido, meu maior pesadelo, meu maior sonho.

Ele é capaz de ficar me ouvindo o dia inteiro mesmo não entendendo nada do que eu posso estar dizendo, e sempre tem o melhor conselho para me dar e mesmo eu estando mais de 30kg mais pesada desde a primeira vez que ele me pegou no colo, ele nunca falou um não quando eu sentava no colo dele para chorar.

O mais engraçado – e até estranho – é que mesmo quando eu perco as esperanças de encontrar o cara perfeito, ele as mantem por mim.

E é exatamente assim que eu quero que meu futuro marido seja, – se eu tiver um, é claro – que faça o mesmo que o meu pai faz por mim com os nossos filhos e seja um bom marido como o sr. Granger é para a minha mãe, sempre tão doce e compreensivo.

- Hermione? – chamou Mari.

- Sim? – ainda perdida em pensamentos

- Vá pra casa. Você já me ajudou bastante me deixando testar minhas técnicas de boa psicóloga em você e acho que você só precisa se organizar. Se eu fosse você, faria uma lista do que está de incomodando e então começaria a fazer tudo diferente, tentar me reerguer.

- É...quem sabe? – Perguntou em um sussurro, mas para si do que para a amiga.

**N/A: **A depressão não vai durar muito tempo... mas ela é o caminho pra poder explicar o porque da Hermione estar assim e ter ganho esses quilinhos a mais... :P


End file.
